Pequeño tesoro
by A fin de cuentas
Summary: Chiyomine Sawa siempre fue una joven muy sombría y solitaria, que sorpresa fue la suya en cuanto una dulce criatura entro en su viada para llenarla de una cegadora luz. Ahora ella es su pequeño tesoro y la protegerá a toda costa.
1. Prologo

**Summary**: Chiyomine Sawa siempre fue una joven muy sombria y solitaria, que sorpresa fue la suya en cuanto una dulce criatura entro en su viada para llenarla de una cegadora luz. Ahora parece ser que las aterradoras "Sombras" de las que siempre solía huir y esa sofocante "Luz" que provoco su destierro al mundo de los humanos han unido fuerzas y buscan algo, a alguien que sea lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder al fin obtener el poder que necesitan para dominar el mundo humano. Para desgracia de Sawa, esa persona es nada mis menos que Nanami Haruka, su pequeño tesoro luminoso.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ciertas escenas, así como canciones, de _Uta no Prince-sama_ no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor. Yo solo los utilizo sin afán de lucro.

**Advertencias: **

-No, no es Yuri (aunque lo parezca)

-Algunas criaturas son completamente inventadas.

-Sawa es completamente de mi autoria.

-Algunos personajes serán seres sobrenaturales (tal vez) y otros no.

* * *

><p>Nunca le gusto el olor que tenían las rosas, siendo estas demasiado dulces para su sensible olfato, pero por ella aprendió a amarlas. En su vida nunca jugo con los niños pequeños, pero por ella se permitió, por unos minutos, convertirse en uno mas de ellos. Jamas tuvo un amigo, y ella se convirtió en la mejor de todos. No creía en el amor, y termino amándola mas que a si misma.<p>

Dulce, amable, risueña y terriblemente amorosa. Podía bajar la luna, hacer miles de locuras y destruir todos sus dolores, podía hacer absolutamente todo, ¡Todo!, solo por el hecho de verla sonreír. Y es que ella era tan diferente a toda la crueldad a la que siempre estaba acostumbrada.

Nanami Haruka siempre fue así, tan maravillosa que te cuesta trabajo creer que es real, y sinceramente no dudaba de que seguiría así por el resto de su eternidad.

Pero eran de mundos y destinos diferentes. Mientras que Nanami era una alegre chica con sueños de ser compositora, ella era un insecto que fue expulsada de su cielo y ahora vagaba por el mundo hacia una eternidad estremecedora, con el único objetivo de conseguir al fin sus alas, para poder volver así a volar hacia el firmamento, donde le espera todo lo que siempre amo, lo que nunca dejo de proteger y lo que jamas debió dejar ir.

Eran completa y absolutamente diferentes, pero eso no parecía ser un impedimento para la joven Nanami, quien no dudo en acercarse a la joven aquella noche en la que la luna salio a iluminar el cielo nocturno, mas redonda que nunca. Recordaba perfectamente ese sentimiento que le invadió en el momento en que la joven le dirigió la palabra por primera vez, sintió un calor recorrerle el pecho y un hormigueo extraño surcarle las yemas de los dedos. Fue en ese momento que supo que debía permanecer junto a ella, fue en ese momento que entendió que esa era su nueva misión.

Debía proteger a toda costa a Nanami Haruka, había una terrible maldad que esperaba entre las sombras, atenta al momento perfecto para atrapar a la humana. Después de todo, parecía que la muchacha era mas especial de lo que creía.

Las sombras y la luz necesitaban de Nanami Haruka por distintas razones, pero no, ella no permitiría por nada del mundo que ninguna de las dos fuerzas le pusieran ni una sola mano encima a su _pequeño tesoro._


	2. Capitulo uno (Primera parte)

**Summary**: Chiyomine Sawa siempre fue una joven muy sombria y solitaria, que sorpresa fue la suya en cuanto una dulce criatura entro en su viada para llenarla de una cegadora luz. Ahora parece ser que las aterradoras "Sombras" de las que siempre solía huir y esa sofocante "Luz" que provoco su destierro al mundo de los humanos han unido fuerzas y buscan algo, a alguien que sea lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder al fin obtener el poder que necesitan para dominar el mundo humano. Para desgracia de Sawa, esa persona es nada mis menos que Nanami Haruka, su pequeño tesoro luminoso.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, canciones y escenarios que forman parte del mundo de Uta no Prince-sama no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor. Este es un Fic escrito por una fan sin afanes de lucro.

**Advertencias:**

-No, no es Yuri (#OjajaFueraYuri)

-Sawa y su familia, mas otros seres, que vendran a ser los antagonistas de la historia, son completamente de mi autoria.

-Con quien se quede Haruka (de sus hombres enamorados, es decir STARISH) sera decisión de ustedes... pero si no se deciden, pues decidiré yo (y, créanme, ustedes no quieren que yo haga eso).

-Al final dejare una sección que sera algo así como un "glosario", explicare lo que son o el origen y funcionamiento de todas las palabras que tengan un (*) marcado al lado.

* * *

><p><strong>La Academia Saotome (Primera parte)<strong>

**~···~**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, clavandolos en el maravilloso cielo raso de su habitación, que, para aclarar, no tenia en realidad nada de maravilloso, pero que a Sawa le parecía especial. Porque ese cielo raso que vio esta mañana al despertar le recordaba que nada había sido un bendito sueño y que en verdad su sueño de estar junto a "ella" se estaba cumpliendo, le recordaba que en verdad estaba ayudando a su adorada amiga a cumplir su sueño en la Academia Saotome. ¡Solo pensar en eso le llenaba de felicidad!

Aun no entendía como era que había hecho para entrar, al momento del examen lo único que hizo fue dejarse llevar por su instinto y, claro, recordando lo mejor que podía lo que tantos días Nanami le estuvo enseñando. Aunque mayormente se le había olvidado, en realidad, ahora ya no recordaba casi nada de lo que había estudiado en ese entonces junto a la joven pelirroja.

¡Muchas veces se preguntaba como era que se acordaba de su propio nombre! Sencillamente olvidaba todo, nada de lo que aprendía en el mundo humano podía permanecer dentro de su cabeza por mas de unos días. ¿Seria alguna maldición que el vengativo Nexeu* había arrojado sobre ella? Suplicaba sus Escudo de Marghet* que no.

—¿Chiyomine-san?—Una dulce vocecilla le susurro en el oído con cautela.—Veo que ya esta despierta, ¡Apresúrese! Nuestra primera clase empieza dentro de media hora.

Desvio su mirada hacia esos enormes ojos dorados que la miraban con emoción y ansiedad entremezcladas. Sonrió de lado, frotando ligeramente sus ojos, y le dijo:—Bien, bien, Haruka-chan—Se sentó en la cama y le dedico una nueva sonrisa.—Y, por favor, dime solo Sawa.

Nanami sonrió, alegre.

—Esta bien, Sawa.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, arrastrando los pies con pereza por el frió suelo de madera. Sinceramente aun no me acostumbraba a esto de los humanos, bueno, tenia una larga lista de cosas a las que o me acostumbraba sobre los humanos, pero el que tuvieran que utilizar tanto sus pies me incomodaba. ¡Con lo acostumbrada que estoy yo a utilizar mis alas! Pero no, no debía sacar mis alas a la luz, los humanos tenían la mala costumbre de que si veían algo que no se parecía de todos ellos: lo mataban o lo habrían para investigarlo. Así de simple y cruel.

Trate de arreglarme lo más decente posible, con la camisa dentro de la falda y está perfectamente alisada, cayendo hasta unos centímetros derriba de mis rodillas. Las mujeres humanas tendían a-cuando eran jóvenes-utilizar ropajes muy cortos, dejando a la vista sus piernas e incluso a veces hasta sus muslos y vientre. Le era un tanto incomodo, pero suponía que debía utilizar lo mismo que los demás para poder integrarse y confundirse con una más, como otra simple humana.

Mi cabello fue peinado por Haruka-chan-sinceramente, aun no me acostumbraba tampoco a lo del "chan", "kun", "san" y otras cosas. No era como que le cambiara el nombre a la gente por decir eso, solo hacía que sonase raro-, quien me pidió hacerme una pequeña trenza de lado derecho y el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza, ambas se unían detrás de esta como en un simple-aunque bonito-peinado. Se había hecho peinados antes para las ceremonias especiales, pero no para un día casual. Era otro pequeño detalle de las jóvenes humanas, cada día se esmeraban en arreglarse tanto que pareciera que iban a ir a algún tipo de fiesta importante. No entendía, pero en cierto modo le agradaba.

Salimos de la habitación y caminamos por un largo pasillo, me limite a seguirle ya que no sabía el camino hacia mi clase. Estaba demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos como para enterarme si ella había en algún momento intentado entablar una conversación, así que según yo no hablamos en todo el camino. Nos detuvimos ante una puerta abierta y nos echamos una última mirada entre nosotras, sonriéndonos.

— ¿No estás emocionada, Chiyo- es decir, Sawa-san?

Sentí algo en mi interior temblar y clave mi vista en la mesa en la que ambas estábamos apoyadas. —Seguro, Haruka-chan, solo estoy un poco nerviosa—y no era mentira, sentía que los nervios iban a hacer que su cabeza explote. Su estomago estaba ligeramente revuelto y tenía un ligero nudo en la garganta, era un sensación tan… humana, le gustaba.

—No deberías, estoy segura de que cuando menos te lo imagines ya estarás en los escenarios, cantando y riendo bajo las luces de colores. ¡Tienes mucho talento, Sawa-san! —Me dedico una de esas sonrisas a las que es imposible resistirse, así que sonreí.

—G-Gracias, pero…—una voz resonando muy cerca de mí, gritando, me interrumpió.

Levante la vista, extrañada, no había alcanzado a oír lo que aquella persona había querido decir por lo rápido que hablaba. Era un chico alto y pelirrojo, con unos brillantes ojos que desprendían gran felicidad, llevaba el uniforme del colegio y se veía muy, muy emocionado. Resultaba en cierto modo aterrador ver tanta felicidad junta.

Haruka-chan se incorporo de su asiento y le sonrió, para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia. —Gracias por haberme ayudado aquel día en la prueba de acceso.

—No ha sido nada—dijo soltando unas risas.

Mire al chico, sorprendida. Así que el había sido la maravillosa persona que había ayudado a mi adorable niña a entrar al examen de ingreso al que lamentablemente había llegado tarde.

Recordaba aquel día, ella había ido al examen antes que Haruka, pues esta insistía en que no debía de tardar ni cinco minutos. Era un examen importante, decía la pelirroja. Al final resulto que fue Haruka quien llego tarde por ayudar a una niña que estaba pérdida, unos hombres en la entrada no le habían dejado pasar y no lo hicieron hasta que unos jóvenes llegaron a ayudarla. Me jure a misma que abrazaría a esos jóvenes en cuanto los viera.

Pero no, no pienso hacerlo.

—Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a Haruka-chan, tu…. chico-de-pelo-rojo—Pronuncie mientras me incorporaba y encerraba una de sus manos entre las mías, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Un suave murmullo de una sorprendida Haruka se escucho detrás de mí. —S-Sawa-san…

—Si no hubieras entrado, probablemente estaría muerta—me gire a mirarle—No sé qué haría en esta escuela sin ti, Haruka-chan.

— ¿Eh? No, no ha sido nada, de enserio—Me miro sonriendo, rascándose la nuca con una de sus manos. —Soy Itoki Otoya, es un placer conocerlas.

—Yo soy Nanami Haruka y ella es mi amiga Chiyomine Sawa—Saludo Haruka-chan, estrechando ligeramente la mano que el chico le tendía.

Lo mire unos cinco segundos muy fijamente, me parecía un humano muy curioso. No me había toda con muchos humanos del sexo masculino, no con ninguno con el que se pudiera entablar una conversación decente al menos, pero él era diferente. Se veía una persona muy simpática. —Es un placer, Itoki-kun. —me apresure a estrechar su mano una vez me di cuenta de que me lo había quedado viendo demasiado tiempo y que el chico comenzaba a incomodarse.

Un silencio un poco incomodo se materializo en el ambiente a nuestro alrededor, el cual fue interrumpido por un gran grito. — ¡ELIZABETH! —era un muchacho de cabellos naranjas y bonitos ojos verdes, venia corriendo hacia nosotros con gran rapidez.

Un chico de cabello azul jalo rápidamente de Nanami, pero Itoki y yo lamentablemente quedamos en el caminode ese muchacho y nos llevamos un gran apretón entre sus fuertes brazos, mi cara estaba aplastada entre los pechos de ambos jóvenes, siendo estos más altos que yo.

— ¿Q-Q-Que? —murmure, tratando de empujar a ambos lejos de mi espacio vital, pero el muchacha de cabellos naranjas no nos soltó hasta que Itoki comenzó a chillar y pudo notar que no era a Haruka a quien sostenía entre sus brazos, si no a nosotros. Los pobres desgraciados a los que el otro chico de cabellos azules no se molesto en apartar del camino del de ojos verdes. — ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?! —grite al muchacho, sintiendo a mi cara arder de enojo.

El se quedo mirándome unos minutos, yo le miraba de la misma manera, pero desafiándole con los ojos (a un duelo Pokemon, okay no, me callo). ¿Quién se creía que era ese humano como para venir de la nada a invadir mi espacio vital como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida? ¡Era un grosero!

Sentí a mis piernas temblar ligeramente en el momento en el que una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del muchacho-acosador. Salto repentinamente sobre mi y volvió a intentar rodearme con sus brazos, por suerte el mismo chico de cabello azul que salvo a Haruka-chan tiro de mi e impidió que me alcanzara, terminando por volver a abrazar a Itoki-kun.

— ¡Que linda!—Chillo en la oreja del pobre Itoki mientras este se retorcía entre sus brazos.

Si de algo estaba segura era de que: los humanos hombres me aterraban.

* * *

><p><strong>Nexeu(*): <strong>Es un muchacho medio-brujo y medio-humano que tiene grandes poderes oscuros. Sawa y el tienen una relación un poco complicada, mas adelante tal vez se hable de esto, de hecho Nexeu aparecerá en capítulos futuros.

**Escudo de Marghet(*): **Es una entidad luminosa que se les otorga a todos los ángeles viajeros que bajan al mundo de los humanos. Lleva el nombre de "escudo" por que protege al ángel que lo porta de todos los hechizos que los brujos puedan lanzar, aunque su escudo puede ser roto con un complicado hechizo que pocos hechiceros pueden realizar.

Escudo de tipo "Marghet"-existen otros tipos que poseen distintas familias-es un escudo exclusivo de la familia a la que Sawa pertenecía en el cielo, este se dice que tiene la particularidad de dar dones a sus portadores que le duraran toda la vida, hasta incluso luego de haberse sacado el escudo.

En la sociedad de los cielos los escudos son raras herencias familiares, el portador-ya sea mujer o hombre-recibe el escudo de parte de su progenitor y deberá de pasarlo a su primogénito/a. Si en una familia ambos progenitores poseen un escudo, sea del tipo que sea, deberán de fusionar ambas protecciones (es decir los escudos) y entregarla al hijo que crean mas conveniente (es decir, no necesariamente al primogénito).


End file.
